


The Morning After

by LysCat



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Morning After, Morning Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-03
Updated: 2018-05-03
Packaged: 2019-05-01 16:11:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14524341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LysCat/pseuds/LysCat
Summary: A short one-shot set during the morning after their first night together.





	The Morning After

**Author's Note:**

> I have no determined timeline for this story other than to say that it's set somewhere between season 2 and season 5 of AOS. I'm working on a multi-chapter Captain Quake story, but this idea wouldn't leave me alone.

Title: The Morning After  
Author: Alysia  
Category: Crossover between AOS and Avengers  
Summary: Daisy wakes up after their first night together.  
Disclaimer: I don’t own any characters familiar to Marvel  
Author’s Note: I have no determined timeline for this one shot other than to say it falls somewhere between season 2 through season 5 of AOS.

Opening her eyes, Daisy Johnson blinked as she adjusted to the light of the morning sun cascading through the large window in the room. It took her a moment to realize where she was, Steve’s room. Steve’s bed…with Steve’s body next to her.

She rolled onto her back, her body protesting the move. She was hurting in places that she normally didn’t. Closing her eyes, she thought back to their night. She’d had sex before, but damn. No one had ever touched her so deep. Their first time had been…it hadn’t exactly been awkward, but it was two lovers learning the likes and dislikes of the other person. However, by the second round, the hesitation had started to abate. And by the time they were onto their third round, the stumbling was gone. 

Looking next to her, she smiled a little when she noticed her boyfriend was still asleep. Honestly, she was a little surprised to find him still in bed with her. He was usually up very early. Maybe he’d been just as worn out as she had been? He had worked her over very, very well. 

Steve Rogers was a beautiful specimen. She’d always thought so. However, getting to know him only made him more attractive in her eyes. There was something so pure about him. He was good and honest and he didn’t pretend to be something he wasn’t. However, he could be slightly guarded. For as friendly as he was, he didn’t let very many people close to him. Watching him in that moment, so unguarded, she smiled. 

She yawned and wiped under her eyes and looked at her fingers to make sure her mascara and eyeliner weren’t causing her racoon eyes. When she noticed the black on them she frowned. She probably looked a hot mess. She obviously hadn’t had time to remove her make-up before slipping into unconsciousness. She cast a glance over at the slumbering superhero before silently slipping out of the bed. 

Making her way into the adjoined bathroom, she immediately grabbed tissue and began wiping under her eyes to clean the dark make-up off. When she was pleased with her reflection, or as pleased as she could be without trying too hard, she pinched her cheeks and quickly ran her hands through her hair in effort to soothe out any tangles. Before leaving she swished a little bit of mouth wash in effort to mask her morning breath.

Tip toeing back into the bedroom, she quickly reclaimed her previous spot, careful not to jostle the bed and chance waking Steve. Once she settled down again, she fell into silence, waiting to see if she’d disturbed him in any way. When she was certain she was in the clear, her eyes fell closed as she settled in to enjoy the moment. 

His arm slipped around her body and he shuffled closer to her. “Cheater,” Steve said, eyes still closed.

Turning to face him, she rested her head on top of one of her arms. “Saw that, did you?”

“I’m onto your wily ways,” he said, finally opening his eyes and looking at her. “You aren’t going to jump out of bed first thing in the morning every time you stay over are you? Because you don’t need to do that.”

“If this is your way of telling me that I’m beautiful no matter what, you can stop right there. I’d know you were lying because I’ve seen myself first thing in the morning.” She didn’t need the banality since she would know it wasn’t true. 

“No,” he denied.

No? She wasn’t beautiful to him no matter what? Maybe she should have accepted the platitudes. 

“You forget, sweetheart, I’ve seen you after some of your worst missions. Believe me, you can’t look worse than you did a couple of those times.”

She brought her free hand up and pinched his side. “Was that necessary?” She asked with a smile on her face.

He chuckled and shied away from her intrusive fingers. “And…” He stressed the word. “You’re beautiful no matter what.” 

He leaned in a placed a kiss on the tip of her nose and she snuggled against him. “How long have you been awake?”

“A couple hours,” he shrugged. 

He’d been awake for hours? Doing what? Staring at her? Her eyes squinted to read the clock on the nightstand on his side of the bed. Normally, he’d be in the shower at this time, after finishing his morning workout. “Why didn’t you get out of bed then?”

“It was the strangest thing,” he said. “There was a naked woman in my bed.”

She giggled and pulled away from him so she could meet his gaze. “You aren’t normally so cheerful in the morning, what happened?” 

“You happened. You make me very happy, Daisy.” He claimed her lips in a quick kiss aware of his morning breath. “Last night was incredible. Thank you for waiting until I was ready.” 

As acclimated to the modern world as he was growing, he still had the moral standards of a man from the 1940’s. There had been one night that he fell into the arms of a USO girl, but there was a war going on and people were doing things they wouldn’t normally do as a way to live in the moment. He hadn’t been with anyone since.

He’d known Daisy for quite a while before their friendship evolved. In the beginning, she was nothing more than Coulson’s hacker to him. Upon seeing Coulson for the first time since finding out he was alive, the Avengers spent most of their time catching up with him. Clint Barton and Natasha Romanoff had previously worked with someone on Coulson’s team and so they spent some time talking. However, the rest of Coulson’s team sort of fell to the wayside. 

From the moment they’d been introduced he was very aware of her. However, it was quickly pushed to the side when he considered the relationship Coulson and Daisy shared. As close as Coulson was with the core members of his team, there was a very tight bond between Coulson and Daisy, and out of respect for Coulson he pushed away any sort of attraction he’d initially felt. He remained on friendly terms with her, but he’d made sure to leave an obvious distance between them. It worked well enough supposed…until it didn’t.

It wasn’t until one of Tony’s parties that the distance he’d kept between them fractured. He was enlightened to the fact that his attraction to her hadn’t waned over the months. That night, she was breathtaking and he realized that he was tired of ignoring his growing feelings. When he saw one of Tony’s acquaintances make his way towards her direction, he was spurred into action. He’d rushed to her side and spent the entire night with her chatting. The next morning, he made a point to declare his interest in Daisy to Coulson. 

They’d been a couple ever since. It had been a slow process. SHIELD kept Daisy busy and usually away, but when she visited him they spent all of their time together. The physical aspect of their relationship slowly evolved, but for all the months they were together and exploring one another, he always stopped them when their hormones were on the cusp of taking over the decision making. He knew she must have been frustrated, but she never said anything. She didn’t heckle him for it and she didn’t pressure him.

“Of course,” Daisy excused, a smile painted across her face. “You make me happy too.”

He laced his fingers with hers and rested their joined hands between them. “What would you like to do today?”

“I’d like to christen every single surface in your apartment,” she confessed. “We waited until you were ready, which you know I don’t mean in a bad way,” Daisy clarified. “But last night was…well, you rocked my world. I want to make up for lost time.”

He’d rocked her world? For a moment, he felt the need to preen under the compliment. “Every surface, huh?”

“Think you can handle it?” She asked with a playful expression on her face. 

Could he handle it? The better question was, could she handle him? “It’s certainly something to strive for,” he said as he rolled her onto her back and claimed her mouth in a passionate kiss. 

End


End file.
